


Admiring Teeth

by madsthenerdygirl



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsthenerdygirl/pseuds/madsthenerdygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is that what they're calling it these days?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admiring Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on fanfiction.net in 2013 and is now being crossposted here along with the rest of my work. I admit that I felt a little guilty when I originally posted this. Not only was I writing smut for a children's film, but the two characters I was writing smut about were physically teenagers, despite being emotionally and mentally many centuries older. Of course, that was back when I had a working conscience. I've done away with that pesky thing since then.

"Jack…" Tooth gasped, trying to get her lover--uh, companion's attention.

Said companion ignored her in favor of continuing to nuzzle at the feathers on her collarbone, moving them aside so he could nip gently at the skin underneath. Tooth's head fell back, banging against the rock wall.

"Jack!" She tried again, tugging at his hair. "We're supposed to… be at a meeting…"

"So we'll be a little late." The winter spirit detached himself from her neck for a moment. "North can handle it."

"But… but this'll be the third one this month!" She argued. Honestly, she didn't even know why she was continuing to argue. He'd already won from the moment she'd let him touch her.

"C'mon, Tooth…" Jack groaned, the sound making heat pool between her thighs.

Tooth gave a humongous sigh. "Fine. But if you're going to make me late, again, at least kiss me properly."

Jack rewarded her with a flash of those perfect, sparkling pearly whites. "Sounds like a good deal to me."

He tasted of wintergreen and fresh fallen snow, just like always. She loved the taste. It was just so…  _Jack_. Tooth had heard of Jack Frost--and his teeth--long before she'd met him. In fact, before he'd been offered the post of Guardian, she'd only seen glimpses of him from afar. She'd never gotten a good look at his face, and certainly hadn't gotten a good look at his teeth. She'd had a die-hard crush on him from the minute he'd emerged from North's sack and she's seen his handsome face with its mischievous grin. Really, who could blame her for sticking her fingers in his mouth?

At least now she got to examine his teeth with more than just her fingers. For someone who claimed to have no interaction with anyone (Sandy excepted) for the past three hundred plus years, he was a hell of a voracious kisser. It was enough to make a girl weak at the knees.

When he finally pulled away, Tooth felt like the only thing keeping her upright were his hands at her hips. Her stomach had turned to mush a long time ago and her wings were not only pinned against the rock wall but limp as could be. Jack gave her hips a light squeeze, smiling at her affectionately.

To her shock and pleasure, Jack loved her hips. He said they were really curvaceous, a slang term she was sure he'd picked up from peeking in windows to watch people's television sets. One thing she knew for certain was he liked gripping them when they were going at it, using them for leverage and scraping his teeth along the thin, sensitive skin there.

For some reason, the things Tooth most disliked about herself were the things that Jack adored. The most obvious was, of course, her multitude of feathers--how many times had she been derisively called a bird-girl?--but Jack loved to stroke them, whispering about how soft and colorful they were. Her breasts were small and barely noticeable, but Jack would nuzzle them and often joked that all you needed was a handful. She always spoke without thinking, bursting with thoughts and ideas and observations, talking almost as fast as her wings beat. She thought it was overwhelming and worried about being rude, but Jack would always chuckle, amused by whatever she said.

He made her feel special, and she hoped she made him feel the same.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down so that she could kiss him more deeply. Jack moved a hand to span her back while another slipped under her butt to haul her up, better aligning their hips. Jack's hands, she had discovered, while not particularly large by human standards, were huge compared to her tiny body. He could circle her waist with his hands, and she didn't exactly have a supermodel waist. She loved it, feeling safe and secure when he was holding her.

When they'd first gotten together, Jack had been extremely nervous, fearful that he would somehow hurt her. His touches had been tentative, hesitant, like he was waiting for her to break. Tooth had been patient, reminding him that she wasn't made of glass, and slowly they'd managed to find a happy medium. He was still gentle, but more enthusiastic as well, bold and confident in his movements. Tooth had grown bold as well, her embarrassment and self-doubts replaced by eagerness and self-assuredness. They'd even taken to doing it in less conventional places.

Like against the rock wall under the tree by her mural, for example.

They broke apart, gasping, their cheeks flushed--his blue and hers pink. She reached up to touch his cheek, the skin cool and soft against her palm.

"You sure you're not too cold?" Jack asked, his tone light but his eyes searching.

"Never," she promised him, nuzzling into his collarbone. "C'mon, Jack…" She whispered. "Let's get this hoodie off."

Jack chuckled. "Eager, aren't w-- _Tooth_!" His teasing sentence ended in a shocked exclamation as she began sucking at the skin on his neck, determinedly drawing blood to the surface.

Tooth had discovered she loved to leave hickeys. Jack seemed to enjoy getting them, if the sounds he made were any indication. She seized the hem of his hoodie, pushing it up and skimming her fingers along the skin, making him jump slightly. Tooth pushed it up higher as Jack's grip on her tightened, her thumbs skittering upwards to swipe at his nipples. Jack groaned and tore away from her, stumbling back to tear off the dark blue garment. Tooth took advantage of the opportunity, giving him a shove that had him landing on his back in the grass.

She was on top of him in an instant, sucking at the thin skin of his clavicle before laving a path downwards with her tongue. Jack's chest heaved as she worked diligently, a scattered trail of mottled bruises soon marking his skin like patches of dirt peeking through a field of snow. When she reached the top of his pants she toyed with the fabric, tugging at it with her teeth before scraping them along his hipbones, making up buck up towards her.

Jack moaned and grunted appreciatively, something she adored and only fueled her own desire. She found it helpful, knowing exactly what was working and what turned him on.

But she could never let her guard down, because if she became too focused on something and wasn't paying attention…

Jack slipped his arms around her waist, flipping her neatly and scooping her up to him so they were pressed together, his leg coming to nestle in between hers, pressing up right in between her thighs and making her throb with want.

"You…" He whispered, his husky voice sending shivers racing up and down her spine that had nothing to do with cold, "Are a tease, Toothiana."

She batted her eyes at him. She'd never even dared to flirt with anyone, but Jack had a way of making her feel both comfortable and devilish all at once.

"You love it," she proclaimed.

Jack rewarded her with another grin. "Yes," he conceded, brushing their noses together. Who knew the bubbly fairy could be such a minx?

Tooth spread out her wings as he lay her down, settling comfortably into the grass. Jack ran his fingers through her feathers, ruffling them and smoothing them out in turns. Tooth made a whining noise at the back of her throat as he buried his hands in the feathers covering her breasts, tugging slightly. She groped blindly until she found the top of his pants, tugging them down as quickly as she could.

While she knew the basics (Tab A goes into Slot B), Tooth had no experience with intercourse before Jack. And, to her surprise, neither had he. There had been a lot of fumbling and hesitance in the beginning, especially when confronted with certain parts of the anatomy. But after months of practice her movements were smooth and assured, her tiny hand slipping down to expertly stroke and tease.

Her partner bit his lip, his eyes snapping shut as he swallowed hard to keep himself quiet. Tooth felt the rumble of a groan in his chest anyway and grinned with pleasure, swiping her thumb over the tip of the member in her hand and increasing her pace slightly.

Jack opened his mouth as if he were going to say something, but only a strangled growl managed to escape. He reached down and gripped Tooth's wrist, bringing it back up to lie on the grass.

"Unless you want this to end in the next thirty seconds…" He threatened, his voice too wracked for it to carry any real force.

"If you say so." Tooth giggled, kissing his nose.

Jack braced himself with his hands on either side of her head. Tooth spread her legs wider, wrapping her arms around Jack's chest to keep them close. Jack shifted slightly so that he could use one of his hands to guide himself to her entrance, able to navigate the feathers with ease.

The moment he was inside her, Tooth wrapped her legs around his waist, driving him deeper into her. She felt so filled, almost like she was finally complete. It was probably just her silly, romantic nature speaking up but she couldn't deny it. And from the way Jack was holding her, tight and gentle and nuzzling her cheek, she was certain he felt the same.

After he gave her a moment to relax and adjust to him, he began to move. The pace was slow to begin with but quickly picked up speed, like a snowball rolling down a hill, until they were thrusting against one another frantically and the cavernous space had vanished, her world consisting only of Jack.

She sunk her teeth into his bottom lip, urging him closer, and he dipped his head to kiss her hungrily, his tongue snaking in and plundering her mouth. She reached up to run her fingers through his hair, tugging gently on the strands and delighting in the moan that elicited. Their lips were sealed together so tightly that when they were forced to part the separation resulted in a wet  _pop_  that had her eyelids fluttering in pleasure.

Unlike her partner, who was scrumptiously vocal, Tooth didn't exactly make a lot of sound as a result of her pleasure. Instead, her breathing became more and more labored, devolving into fierce pants and gasps, with the occasional tiny mewl in the back of her throat. For some reason it drove Jack wild, his movements becoming jerkier, his hips snapping forcefully with each minute cry.

Feeling the hot coil in his belly winding tighter and tighter, Jack knew he wouldn't last. He managed to slip a hand down to search among the soft feathers, the sensation of that alone enough to send extra tremors shooting through Tooth. It might have been his imagination but he always swore that her feathers shone--almost with an inner light--at times like these.

Locating the bundle of nerves that he sought, Jack wasted no time in reducing Tooth to an absolute puddle. She bucked harder, sinking deeper onto him, her tunnel fluttering frantically before he felt the gush of liquid warmth that signaled her orgasm.

The wide-eyed, gasping face she made helped too, her mouth open and slack, her amethyst eyes glittering like jewels. The sight of her, so beautiful and precious like an exotic bird, was too much and he bottomed out inside of her, stiffening with a yell as his own climax hit him like a gust of fierce North Wind.

He collapsed to the side in the grass, slinking an arm around her waist to pull her flush against him. Tooth was murmuring nonsense words of affection, her voice thick with satisfaction. Jack simply hummed in agreement, wrapping himself around her so he could soak up her warmth and softness. It was as if he could feel the love radiating from her, bathing him like the light of the sun.

Tooth gave a sigh, linking her hand with his and intertwining their fingers. "We really do have to get to that meeting," she reminded him, a twinge of regret lacing her tone.

"In a few minutes," Jack asserted, rubbing his cheek against her silky head feathers.

Giving into her desires, Tooth snuggled closer to him and brushed a kiss to his jaw, letting her body relax and recover.

* * *

"So what held you up again?" Bunny asked, incredulous. "Admiring teeth?" This last sentence was accompanied by air quotes.

"She wanted to give me a full dental examination." Jack shrugged. "It's Tooth; she likes teeth."

"You should see his incisors!" Tooth gushed.

"Ah, well, perhaps timing was not best, but it is no matter!" North said jovially.

Bunny cast a suspicious glance at both Tooth and Jack, but merely grunted and sat down. Sandy gave Jack a thumbs-up and a wink that had the normally cool (no pun intended) hellion blushing royal blue. The winter spirit thanked his lucky stars (and the moon for good measure) that all of his numerous hickeys were hidden by his blue hoodie.

And if Tooth and Jack held hands under the table… well, that was their business.


End file.
